Liaison Amoureuse
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: KARI all the way! Kate and Ari had been dating for about ten months when Bete Noire happened. Ari turns himself in, and asks Kate to do a favor. While telling her this favor, he reveals something that will jeopardize her job. More inside. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Not sure what this story is about, or the plot, for that matter. I have wanted to do a story like this for a little bit but couldn't really figure out how. Here is the rundown: Kate and Ari were sleeping together and the first chapter is going to be Bête Noire, the second Reveille, and the last one will be Twilight. In case you haven't figured it out, it's Kari! I don't own these people, or the show. Review!**_

Ari Haswari was waiting outside Caitlin Todd's apartment early that morning. When Kate came out, Ari grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes, "Caitlin, I have a mission I must complete today. I am hoping it does not affect you, and I am sorry in advance for whatever harm it may cause, but I must complete it. You know how it is, Caitlin."

Kate nodded confusedly at him before kissing him. Then she left for work.

_

Kate leaned back against the walls of the elevator on her way down to autopsy with the evidence Ducky wanted.

_Why would Ari be sorry? I knew he did some harsh things on his missions, but none of them have affected me before. As soon as I get back upstairs, I am hacking into his laptop from here…but I don't think you can do that without the actual computer, can you? _

As Kate stepped out of the elevator and saw the flashing red lights, she thought of Abby. _No wonder she can't handle coming down here. It is a little creepy with the lights off. Wait, why would the lights be off?_

-

Ari almost groaned when he heard Kate's voice coming from outside autopsy, he really didn't want to bring her into this, but what would Dr. Mallard think if he let a potential hostage just walk away? He looked at her bare back that was revealed as she bent over, he also saw her SIG Sauer. Perfect.

-

_When Did Lab Rats Start Carrying SIG Sauer's?_

_-_

Ari had his back turned from Dr. Mallard and Gerald, so he openly smirked as Kate rolled her eyes when he told her to get on the autopsy table. He patted her down, his hands skimming over familiar territory. When she didn't flinch at him touching her inner thighs, he hoped Ducky and Gerald weren't watching closely.

-

Ari knew he was going easy on them. He hoped Kate knew that too, because he was relying on her to let him sleep at her place tonight. As Kate repeatedly called him a bastard, he hoped she was just saying it for show. At her logic for calling him a bastard, _You ARE a bastard!_ He had almost laughed, typical Caitlin. After he placed them all in the freezer, he called Kate back out, so he wouldn't look suspicious.

"Caitlin…" Ari whispered as he traced a finger down her cheek. She flinched, but proceeded to lean into his touch anyway.

"I told you I was sorry." Ari added.

"I know. And I forgive you for holding me hostage and shooting Gerald, but really, Ari, you made me lay on an autopsy table? Dead people are cut open on that!" Kate quietly whined.

"I did that on purpose you know." Ari smiled at her.

"I figured as much." Kate whispered as she stole a quick kiss from him. After lightly kissing, Ari shoved her into the freezer.

As they heard the gunshots, Kate winced. _If Gibbs kills Ari, I may shoot him. _

That thought made Kate think about her first time meeting Gibbs, and threatening to shoot him, oh, and hitting him repeatedly. Not such a good first impression on your boss.

-

Kate was relieved to hear that Ari had not been shot. But Tony bringing up the falling in love with your captor thing really made her think, how can she fall in love with a terrorist?

When she went home, she knew Ari would be waiting for her. After all, he was staying with her.

"I am sleeping here tonight." Ari stated as soon as Kate stepped in her apartment.

"And men complain about women being clingy and dependent." Kate smiled at him.

"Well, Caitlin, men can do anything they'd like, simply because we are the greater sex." Ari smirked as he kissed her.

"Whatever you say…you know, because I am a woman and simply do not know what I am talking about." Kate smiled as he led her into the bedroom.

_**I have changed my mind, next chapter is going to be a little surprise twist, then it is going from there, I may add Reveille in it…but we'll see how it goes! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chapter! Be pleased, please? This is going to be slightly out of character for Gibbs and Ari, well, mainly just Gibbs, but most likely a few parts Ari. Review!**_

"I finally got him." Gibbs hissed under his breath as he rose up out of his chair.

"Who?" Kate followed Gibbs with her head.

"That terrorist bastard who held you hostage!" Gibbs said as he left the squad room.

Kate hadn't seen Ari since that day a few weeks ago, but she knew he was still in the country, since he had called last night to say he loved her. _Oh no, did he kill himself or something? _Kate jumped out of her chair and ran after Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Where is he?" Kate slipped into the elevator as the doors closed.

"Waiting downstairs, bastard decided to do a good deed and turn himself in." Gibbs said triumphantly.

Kate turned away and inwardly panicked. How were they going to act around each other? Would he really try to blow up this building, if he is even going to? Would he kill her for Hamas?

Kate's thoughts were interrupted as the elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped out.

"Aren't you coming Kate?" Gibbs turned back around.

"Uh, no. I'm going to go tell Tony and McGee." Kate closed the elevator doors before Gibbs could respond.

-

Kate stared at Ari as he sat in the interrogation room. He hadn't tried to blow anything up so far, but there was no way he would willingly turn himself in. Tony was leaning against the wall and watching too. Gibbs threw the door open and slapped a file on the table Ari was leaning against. Tony jumped, which made Kate laugh for the first time today.

"What's your name?" Gibbs demanded. Ari just stayed silent and smirked.

"I'm not going to ask you again, what is your name?" Gibbs shouted.

Ari's lips curled into that all too familiar smile as he replied, "I would like to speak to Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

Gibbs grabbed the file and left the room. Kate stared at Ari's face, what the hell was he planning? Tony stared at Kate, trying to read her mind.

"Kate, you're not going in there." Gibbs stated as he entered the viewing room.

"Gibbs, he isn't going to talk otherwise." Kate reasoned. She knew she shouldn't go against Gibbs, but she trusted Ari and he was planning something, she knew that.

"Can you handle that?" Gibbs asked, sounding like a concerned father.

"Could you?" Kate challenged as she left the viewing room and entered the interrogation room.

-

Ari smiled as he saw Kate enter the room, "Caitlin, how nice it is to see you again."

Kate knew he was saying it so Gibbs would think he was referring to the autopsy situation, but she knew he was actually referring to seeing her in person and not on the phone.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Kate sat down across from him.

"You are the only person in this building who trusts me. And I need you to trust me, Caitlin. I know it may seem like a bad idea, but I need you to, please." Ari looked straight into Kate's eyes.

"Trust you for what?" Kate held Ari's stare.

Ari lowered his voice so only Kate could hear, "My position in Hamas was compromised. The only safe thing to do was to turn myself in here. I need to go to Israel and warn my father. There is no way I can return though."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Kate asked, genuinely curious.

"Call him. Tell him I got you pregnant, but I left. If I know my father, he will come over and demand a DNA test. You will tell him face-to-face when he gets here what happened, and he will find a way to get me out of this."

"I'm not lying to your father." Kate almost said Ari, but caught herself; no one knew his name yet.

"You aren't." Ari smirked.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kate hissed. She had just found out this morning that she was pregnant; the mailed doctor's test results were sitting on her…damn it.

"You don't give me very much credit, do you?" Ari kept smirking.

"I could lose my job over this!" Kate hissed, close to tears, why the hell was he choosing here of all places to tell her that he knew she was having his baby?

"Caitlin, please? Just please do it for me, okay?" Ari begged. Kate knew she shouldn't do this, but she loved Ari, she really did. Just right now, she wanted to shoot him.

"Fine." Kate nodded as she left the room.

-

"What the hell just happened?" Tony stared at Gibbs.

"For the first time, DiNozzo, I have no clue." Gibbs shook his head as he went to find Kate.

-

"Deputy Director David?" Gibbs stopped when he heard Kate's voice around the corner.

"My name is Kate Todd, I live in Virginia, and, um, your son got me pregnant." Kate's voice lowered.

"I know it isn't your problem, but he left, and I need to know where he is!"

Gibbs was very confused. Why was Kate negotiating with a terrorist?

"You'll be here tonight? Okay…I'll have someone waiting at the airport, Deputy Director."

Kate sighed as she rubbed her head. Lying to the Deputy Director of Mossad was definitely not something she had planned on doing today.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened?" Gibbs asked as he stepped in front of Kate.

"Not really." Kate glanced at him.

"Agent Todd, you just broke a rule. Not only of mine, but of the agency as well. So if you value your job, you'll tell me what's going on right now." Gibbs struggled not to yell at her.

"He isn't a terrorist, Gibbs." Kate turned to look at him. "He is Mossad. He is working undercover in Hamas."

"And you know this how?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her.

"I've, we've, I,"

"Spit it out Agent Todd!" Gibbs was getting really annoyed now.

"It's not really your business, Gibbs." Kate whispered as she walked away.

-

"He's coming. Tonight." Kate said as she stood just inside the interrogation room. Ari stood and went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What is wrong, Caitlin?"

"I lied to my boss, Ari! I am going to lose my job, you are going to get killed, either by Hamas or by Gibbs, and then I am going to be unemployed AND pregnant." Kate started crying.

Ari sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, "I would never leave you like that, Caitlin."

-

Tony's jaw dropped as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Gibbs came back in, with a new cup of coffee.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he stared at Tony's gaping mouth. Gibbs stuck a finger out and closed it.

"They're…sleeping together?" Tony wondered out loud as he stared. Gibbs turned and glared at Kate and Ari through the mirror.

Kate was crying into Ari's shirt, and Ari had his arms wrapped around her.

"Damn it! She lied to me!" Gibbs shouted as he stormed out of the viewing room.

"You better run, Katie." Tony warned Kate through the glass, not that she could hear him.

_**I have the next chapter written, but it won't be up tomorrow, sorry! I have plans all day and night, so maybe on Wednesday! Review! If I don't come back on Wednesday to twelve reviews, bad things might happen! I am also working on the Asfar From Afar update, so no worries about that either!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy New Year's! Hope this chapter gets me more reviews. I really like being put on alerts, but I just really want a review, even if you just say Update! Kate is not going to die in this story, I promise! I don't own them either! REVIEW, seriously.**_

"Gibbs, please, I don't want to talk about it." Kate begged as she stood in the elevator with him. Gibbs hit the emergency switch and turned towards her.

"Agent Todd, this isn't a debate. You will tell me." Gibbs made sure not to be too hard on her because she almost had an emotional breakdown earlier.

"Gibbs…please." Kate was on the verge of tears again.

"Kate, we can't help you or him unless we know what's going on." Gibbs lowered his voice and searched Kate's eyes.

"We've been sleeping together." Kate admitted, Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her so she continued, "For a year. So yes, I knew him when he took me hostage."

"You knew who he was the whole time I was trying to find out who he was and you never once said anything?" Gibbs leaned closer to her.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but it was part of his mission and I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

"You hid a terrorist from the government, Kate. That's against the law!" Gibbs shouted.

"He isn't a terrorist!" Kate yelled back.

"Prove it." Gibbs hissed as he switched the elevator back on.

"Bastard." Kate hissed back at him.

Gibbs shut the elevator off again and turned around, "Kate, I need to know his name."

"Ask him, Gibbs." Kate replied as she stepped off the elevator on the way to the airport to pick up the Deputy Director of Mossad.

--

Ari leaned back in his chair and smirked as Gibbs entered the interrogation room.

"Agent Gibbs, how is Caitlin?"

"A little upset, but she'll be fine. How did you two meet?" Gibbs sat in the chair across from him.

"That isn't really of your business, now is it Agent Gibbs?" Ari smirked.

"Agent Todd's convinced you aren't a terrorist, we need to know what she knows in order to prove your innocence." Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest.

Ari chuckled, "I'm not sure you understand, Agent Gibbs. For the first two months of our relationship, all we did was have sex."

"What about recently? What have you done?"

"Agent Gibbs, if you really want this information, talk to Caitlin. I am not the type to brag."

"You really think she'd give me that information?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"You think I would?" Ari smirked.

"I need your name!" Gibbs pushed his chair back.

"Ari Haswari. I am a Mossad officer working as a mole in Hamas."

Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room.

--

"Wow." Tony stared at Ari through the mirror.

"Something you'd like to share, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned as he stepped inside the viewing room.

"Never pictured Kate as the type to have a relationship that was just about sex."

"You mean you never pictured her having a relationship like you do?" Gibbs smirked.

"So, do you think it's true?" Tony changed the subject.

"What's true?" Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"If Kate's pregnant or not with the terrorist?"

"OH MY GOD! Kate's pregnant!?" Abby squealed from behind them.

--

Kate led the Deputy Director of Mossad, Eli David, out into the squad room. He had seemed a little confused when she had brought him to NCIS, but he hadn't said anything.

"Agent Todd, may I ask what I am really doing here?"

Kate stopped by her desk and set some files on it before answering, "Ari is in some trouble. His position in Hamas was compromised and the only way for him not to be killed was to turn himself in for holding some NCIS workers hostage. He said you would know how to help him."

"So you lied to me?" Eli David looked at her accusingly.

"Uh, no, sir, your son really did get me pregnant." Kate searched his face.

"Ah, well, at least my son has good taste, are congratulations in order?" Eli clapped her on the back and then followed her into the interrogation room.

--

"Kate!" Kate looked towards the door of the viewing to see Abby whispering her name and bouncing up and down.

"Abby?" Kate headed over to her and out of the room to the hallway. Abby squeezed Kate tightly in response then started jumping up and down with Kate still in her arms.

"Abby! I can't breathe!" Kate coughed.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Or the baby?" Abby's mood changed drastically as she started checking Kate over.

"Who told you about that?" Kate asked.

"No one…I overheard Tony and Gibbs talking about it in the viewing room, I'm sorry, was no one supposed to know? They wouldn't tell me who the father was though." Abby rambled.

"I guess everyone will find out eventually and the father is,"

"Kate! Get in there and make sure they aren't planning anything!" Gibbs interrupted from down the hall.

Kate re-entered the viewing room with Abby and watched as Ari and Eli talked in hushed tones about lawyers, nothing too dangerous.

"That guy freaks me out." Abby shuddered as she stared at Ari. Kate laughed as she stared at him.

"He seems to have that effect on people." Kate smiled.

"It's because he is a freak!" Abby looked at Kate.

"No, he really isn't." Kate turned to Abby, "He's the father."

"What!? How…he's…Kate!" Abby's face paled, "Did, did he rape you?"

Kate laughed, "No, we've been dating for a year, Abs. Ari isn't a terrorist, I promise."

Abby fell silent as she watched Ari through the glass, "He is cute."

--

"Officer Haswari, what went wrong?" Eli David entered the interrogation room his son was currently sitting in.

"I am not sure, actually."

"You have to know what happened to alert them as to your real identity, Ari." Eli sat down.

"Actually, I don't. Where is Ziva?" Ari asked.

"Ziva is at the embassy, where you should have gone, Ari!" Eli yelled.

"They can bomb the embassy. They wouldn't know I was here." Ari reasoned.

"You are a piece of work, my son. Agent Todd is a looker though." Eli winked as he left the room.

_**I was going to update the Asfar From Afar story, but my computer is spazzing. Sorry! REVIEW! All of you who have put me on alerts, review, seriously, it isn't that difficult! Please? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Baby names are one of my favorite things! I have the baby's name picked out, and I decided that it is going to be a girl. Honestly, REVIEW. Even though there are only two more chapters after this…**_

Kate wanted to shoot herself. Hypothetically speaking of course, since she would never kill herself, especially with a baby on the way. Eli had decided the safest thing for Ari was if he returned to Israel for a few months. Well, it had been exactly five months since Kate had seen or heard from Ari. She was now seven months pregnant and the baby would not stop kicking. Regardless, Kate wouldn't have gotten much sleep anyway, she didn't know if Ari was alive or not. She hoped so, since she really didn't want to go through labor alone, and she didn't want Tony or Gibbs in there.

Abby, Tony, and Gibbs had been coming over every Saturday to stay with her. Sunday's were days Kate spent alone, so she could relax a little. Every weekday she went into the office at 6 and left at about 7, much to Gibbs' protests. This Saturday though, everyone had been busy. Abby had tickets to a concert and was taking McGee. Tony had a high school reunion and Gibbs was meeting with the new Director. It was unlike them to all be busy on the same day, but Kate didn't mind. At least she wouldn't have to make the apartment look a little presentable, even though Gibbs scolded her every time she moved it seemed.

~*~*~Saturday~*~*~

Kate moaned as she woke up, it was way too early. Obviously this baby was anti-sleep. Kate got a shower without the baby kicking; it obviously enjoyed the shower feeling. She had to stop once while getting dressed due to the baby's protests to the shower being over with.

"Will you quit it?" Kate whispered down to her stomach as she rubbed the spot the baby had kicked. She didn't know if she was having a boy or a girl, and she was having some issues coming up with names. God she wished Ari could be there, he should have been there when she felt the first kick, when she had her first cravings, even when she had morning sickness. Kate had decided that she would call Eli David when she got in the office on Monday to see if Ari was at least alive, and if he was, then if he could come back.

Kate sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, as usual, there was nothing good on during the day. She finally decided to watch the E! channel, she enjoyed learning about people's problems, specifically celebrities. There were three reasons for this, the first being that they came off as perfect, the second was that she wasn't having to learn about them for a case, and mainly because they weren't her problems, and Lord knows she has enough of those.

--

Kate turned the TV off and grabbed her coat. She also slipped her gun in her purse, just in case. She headed down to the deli to get some lunch; it was the only outing Gibbs would let her make alone.

After getting lunch, she took the long way back to her home, it was a nice day and she never went outside anymore. She was hoping something exciting would happen, like a shooting or something, just so she would have an excuse to stay outside. Nothing happened besides a raccoon climbing out of the sewer.

--

Kate vacuumed and did the dishes when she got home. Without work or someone here, there really was nothing to do. After cleaning all she could physically clean, Kate watched more TV. At 10, Kate decided to go to sleep. The baby wasn't very happy about that, the protests that little thing put up made Kate cringe and head for the shower.

After an hour long shower, Kate changed and got into bed. The baby was not happy with Kate.

"Can you just stop long enough for me to get into bed, you annoying little cutie?" Kate hissed down at her stomach.

"Now that isn't a nice thing to say to your child, Caitlin."

Kate spun around and smiled when she saw Ari leaning in the door of her bedroom, smirking, "Why didn't you call?"

Ari stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kate, which was harder than it used to be, "It would endanger you and the 'annoying' baby."

"You don't have to have it kick you in your vital organs every time you do something other than shower!" Kate smiled as she kissed Ari.

"A shower sounds nice." Ari smirked against Kate's lips.

"Hmm, well I have had two already today…"

"One more won't hurt you."

_**I am stuck on this filler chapter…sorry. Next chapter is the birth…after that an epilogue. Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and you-better-review-next-time-or-else to the people who did NOT review. Hope everyone likes this, and the baby name! I said I would put Ziva in this to somebody…so she is going to be in this chapter, but only at the very end. Review!**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Kate was really starting to dislike this child. She was a week overdue, the baby would NOT stop kicking, and she felt like a whale. Ari had been amazing though, complimenting her and not complaining about not having sex in two months.

"Caitlin Todd?" A nurse called out from the front of the waiting room. Ari stood and helped Kate up.

"God I feel huge." Kate grumbled as Ari guided her through the hospital corridor.

"But you are still gorgeous." Ari kissed her softly on the lips.

--

"Okay, Ms. Todd." The doctor smiled as he positioned himself at the foot of the hospital bed that felt more like a table.

"Can I just have the thing already?" Kate groaned as she stared at the ceiling.

"We can induce your labor if you'd like. Or we can wait and see?" the doctor looked up expectantly.

"Just get it out." Kate answered.

"Okay then, change into this and we'll hook you up to an IV." The doctor handed Kate a hospital gown and left the room.

--

"GIBBS! TONY! MCGEE!!!" Abby yelled as she ran through NCIS. "KATE'S HAVING A BABY!!"

--

For the first hour of actual labor, Kate had nearly broken Ari's hand. She had dilated very quickly however, and had gotten the epidural an hour and a half after being induced. Kate had mellowed right away, and the team decided it was safe to go see her before she had the baby.

"How're you doing?" Gibbs asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Seriously Gibbs?" Kate looked up at Gibbs, shocked. Gibbs just smirked and continued staring at her.

"Do you have a name picked out? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Can I know the name?" Abby bubbled as she awkwardly hugged Kate.

"Yes we have names picked out, and no we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Kate smiled.

"What are the names?" Tony asked from the other side of the bed, by Ari.

"Wait and see DiNozzo." Kate smirked.

--

Gibbs had gone to get coffee with the new director, Jenny, who had just shown up. McGee and Abby were listening to Abby's IPod together, and Tony was staring off into space when the waiting room doors opened. Eli David walked in with a woman who was absolutely stunning. She had shoulder length, straightened brown hair and tan skin. She went and sat in a chair next to Deputy Director David.

"Deputy Director." Tony greeted as he shook the older man's hand.

"Agent DiNozzo, correct?" at Tony's nod, he continued, "How is Kate?"

"I don't know all the technical terms or anything…"

"How dialed is she?" the woman next to Eli asked.

"Dilated? I think they said nine centimeters." Tony stared into the woman's eyes, and felt a spark with her.

"Ah, so almost there then." Eli smiled to himself as he turned and spoke in Hebrew to the woman.

"I'll go see if I can get updated." Tony awkwardly mumbled as he walked off. The woman stood and followed him.

"Ziva David, Mossad." Ziva extended her hand. Tony shook it and grinned at her.

"Tony DiNozzo, NCIS, Kate's partner. Well, Kate's work partner."

Ziva smiled, "I am Ari's sister."

"Oh! Well, then congratulations Aunt Ziva!" Tony grinned as he turned to the nurse.

"Anything new on Kate Todd?" the nurse typed something in and then squinted at the screen.

"She has the doctors in there now, so I'm assuming she's pushing."

Tony grimaced at her terminology and headed back towards Eli with Ziva.

--

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Kate groaned to Ari in between pushes.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think Caitlin?" Ari smiled as he gripped her hand.

"God you are SUCH a bastard." Kate said between gritted teeth.

"One more good push and you'll have a baby!" the doctor said cheerily from in between Kate's legs.

Kate forced all thoughts out of her head as she pushed, the only thought she allowed herself to think was _just get it over with already._

"It's a girl!" the doctor called out a few seconds later.

--

Kate was exhausted, but looking on as the nurses cleaned off her daughter was too exciting to sleep through. The baby was adorable. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and was the perfect mix of her and Ari. For being a week late, she was only 7 lbs. on the dot.

"Does Mom want to hold her baby girl?" the nurse smiled as she placed the baby in Kate's arms.

Ari wrapped his arms around Kate and stared into the tiny face of their baby.

"She's perfect." Kate murmured as she brushed her lips against the baby's fist.

"Just like her mom." Ari smiled back.

"And her dad." Kate leaned up and kissed Ari.

--

Ari entered the waiting room of the hospital after Kate had fallen asleep and the baby had been taken to the nursery. He stood in the doorway and looked around.

Gibbs was sitting in the corner with a redhead, whom he recognized to be the new director of NCIS. The redhead was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Gibbs was thumbing through a magazine. Tony and his sister were flirting as they sat by his father, who looked just as disgusted as Ari felt watching Ziva flirt. Abby and McGee were sleeping on the floor, apparently having fallen out of their seats.

Ari cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him, well, everyone who was awake.

"It's a girl." Ari smirked before turning and heading back towards the nursery to get the baby.

Gibbs gently shook Jenny awake and stood to go get Abby and McGee.

"Abs, Kate had a girl." Gibbs whispered in her ear. Abby jumped up and pushed McGee away from her, which in turn woke him up.

"What's her name!?" Abby burst as she jumped up and down.

"Mallory Noa Haswari." Ari answered from behind them. When they turned, they saw he was holding the infant. Abby silently screamed, so as not to wake the baby, and ran over.

"What does Noa mean?" Abby asked as she stroked the baby's head.

"Movement in Hebrew." Ziva answered for him.

"This is your granddaughter, _Saba." _Ari smirked at Eli.

"That makes me sound so old." Eli David smiled as he stroked the girl's cheek.

"Kind of makes me want a baby." Jenny murmured as she watched everyone fondle the baby. Gibbs stared at her.

"I didn't say I wanted now, Jethro!" Jenny smiled.

"Comforting…" Gibbs murmured as he wrapped his arms around her.

--_Two weeks later--_

Kate sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment, where Ari now lived. She shifted Mallory's weight to her other arm and turned off the TV. She loved staying home with the baby, but she missed working. Ziva had taken her place temporarily though. Ari had also been helping on some cases, just to do something with his time. Eli had returned to Tel Aviv a few days ago, but made them swear to send pictures every few days.

Ari walked in the door and tossed his motorcycle helmet on the kitchen table, "Caitlin." He greeted.

"Ari." Kate smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed her, before stealing Mallory away from her and kissing the baby's head.

"Mallory Noa…whose idea was it for that name?" Ari cooed to the baby, and to Kate.

"Yours." Kate grumbled with a smile.

"Just proves my point." Ari smirked as he sat next to Kate and wrapped his free arm around her, while still cradling Mallory.

"What point is that?" Kate murmured as she leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Men ARE the greater sex. Besides little Mallory, who will always dominate the boys."

_**That's the end of the story! So basically, Noa means movement in Hebrew, and since she moved a lot, they named her that. And saba means grandfather in Hebrew, at least that's what Google told me! Review!**_


End file.
